When camping, or otherwise traveling to places where soap is not normally provided, or where a person has a particular soap which they are either required the use for health reasons or have a personal preference for, there is a need to pack a soap bar for traveling, frequently after the bar has been recently used. Packing a wet soap bar presents potential problems. First, when the bar dries, it will stick to surfaces with which it is in contact. Therefore, any container for a wet soap bar should be designed to minimize such sticking and to permit the bar to be easily dislodged when it is desired to reuse the bar. Second, it is highly preferable that there be air circulation around the bar while it is drying, and it is difficult for the bar to dry properly without such air circulation. However, it is also desirable that any water remaining on the bar when it is put in the container not leak into the luggage, backpack or the like in which the container is packed. These two requirements are in conflict, requiring a container which is not sealed so as to be airtight, while still be designed so as to substantially prevent moisture drippage from the container. Heretofore, a container which meets all of the above requirements has not existed.